This invention relates to a data storage unit for a data processing system.
A data processing system normally includes a data processing unit and a data storage unit, and is designed to operate at some particular clock rate. The timing of the storage unit tends to be long compared with the clock period so that, typically, each storage access cycle may take four or five clock beats to complete. If the processing unit is upgraded or re-designed to operate at a faster clock rate, it is usually necessary also to re-design the storage unit to operate at the faster speed. However, this may be very costly, especially where the storage unit is implemented in large scale integrated circuit (LSI) technology.
One object of the present invention is to provide a data storage unit which can readily be adapted for use in systems with different clock rates without having to be re-designed.